I'll be there
by dragonlord715
Summary: A look into the friendship of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Takes place during HBP. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling, and none to me. **

Draco's figure was silhouetted against the moonlight. Blaise noticed he was leaning out of the window, shadows dancing across the pale skin.

"I do hope you aren't going to jump." Draco scoffed at his words.

"You worry too much, Blaise. After all, I have so much to live for." Well, that was Draco, after all, always hiding behind his arrogant mask. Blaise leaned against the railing, looking out at the Hogwarts landscape, highlighted by the full moon. They both settled back into their spaces of silence. Draco broke it.

"Why are you up here?" Draco asked. Blaise forced himself not to look at Draco.

"Why are you?" he shot back. _Tit for tat. _

"Couldn't sleep."

"You haven't been able to for a while now."

"Been stalking me, have you?" Blaise ignored the jibe, in favor of watching an owl make way through the starry sky. He could practically feel the uncertainty radiating from Draco's prone form beside him. Blaise looked over. Draco looked quite terrible, with dark circles under his eyes, making his skin look even paler. His hair, always so immaculate, was now disheveled and fell across his eyes.

"People are noticing," Blaise said. Draco snorted, "I'm serious. Even Potter and his little gang of merry men have noticed."

"Like they notice anything beyond their all righteous noses."

"I'm serious! Potter's practically stalking you now." A small smile made its way onto Draco's face before vanishing. _Success. _A comfortable silence drifted over the two of them, during which Blaise took the time to take care of a small thread coming off of his robes. _Bite them back while their small and easy to take care of. _He ran a hand through his ebony hair, before looking back at his best friend, who seemed intent on scrutinizing the small cracks running through the stone railing.

"What's eating you?" he asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." he muttered.

"You never could lie to me." Blaise said, a small smile on his lips. Draco sighed, and didn't respond. Blaise turned back to the window, seeing, but not really.

"Does it have something to do with the Dark Lord?" Blaise asked, before immediately wishing he had more tact. Draco's face immediately closed up and he looked away, "No."

"What did I say about lying to me." Blaise says, trying to be light but failing miserably. Draco scoffed, "So what if it does, Zabini?" Blaise whipped his head to look at Draco, asking an unspoken question.

_What did he order you to do? _

Silence. Of course he won't answer. Blaise is kind of annoyed, but it doesn't matter.

"He told me to kill Albus Dumbledore." It isn't the statement itself that makes Blaise's nerves crawl. Its the way he says it. Hollow, without life at all. _Sigh. _

"Then what are you going to do?" Blaise asks, nudging Draco with his shoulder. Draco moves away, making Blaise feel a bit hurt, but he ignores it. Emotions have no place in a war, "Are you actually going to kill him?"

"Piss off, Zabini."

"You know I'm not going to."

"Of course I am. I have to, don't I?"

"Not necessarily."

"Yes, I do! He threatened to kill my parents! Of course I do!" Draco cried, slamming his hands against the railing. Blaise sighed, as Draco put his head in his hands. He moved closer. Draco didn't budge. _A little bit of progress. _

"I will support you." he said, studying the craters and cracks in the moon.

"I don't need you." Draco said, his voice muffled. But, contrary to his words, Draco leaned against Blaise, as if asking for confirmation that he was there. Blaise couldn't help the small smile that came to his face at the miniscule action. And, Blaise couldn't help but notice that the moon was truly bright and beautiful tonight.

_You'll be there? _

_Always. _

**(A/N: I hope that the characters aren't too OOC. I don't know, I've always thought that Draco and Blaise were best friends. Please review, thanks for reading!) **


End file.
